


Wake Up

by Flymetothemoon81



Series: Jason Dixon x You Multichapter [9]
Category: Three Billboards Outside Ebbing Missouri (2017)
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Plans For The Future, Reader Insert, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flymetothemoon81/pseuds/Flymetothemoon81
Summary: Jason and the Reader have to overcome a dramatic incident...





	Wake Up

Prologue

When you heard it, your body already was flinging towards the ground. It sounded like a far distanced thunder or something you heard while your head was under water.  
You felt heat and wetness around the area of your stomach. There was no pain, just the feeling of some strange and bothersome pressure which spread through your whole body.  
When you hit the ground it felt like you would sink into a bed of cotton wool, but you knew that you must have hurt your head badly falling full tilt on the asphalt.  
But there was still no pain.  
Just the certainty that something really bad was happening and you probably should do something about it as quickly as possible.  
Unfortunately your body didn’t belong to you anymore. Your insides where raging but your shell just lay still; not able to move a muscle.  
Slowly you felt dump aguish approach from far away like a nearing train which you already can hear from the distance. It swamped your body in surges. By and by the numbness vanished and you felt the cold blacktop underneath you and the hotness above, covering you like a blanket.  
You longed to be gone. Asleep, unconscious, whatever came first, since you knew if you stayed awake any longer you would realize the full scale of the damage.  
Sleep, or faint.  
You’d rather not die because you wished nothing more than to see her face one last time. Seeing her face…one last time.

 

A few hours earlier…

One (Reader)

When you came home from work Jason was standing in the kitchen stirring something in a pot.  
“Oh, great”, you said relieved. “You made us dinner.”  
He stepped closer putting his arms around you, kissing you eagerly.  
“Mmmmm”, you tried to say. “You should look after the meal.”  
He headed back to the stove.  
“I have to leave soon, so I hope this will be ready in time”, he said and started stirring again.  
“I’ll take a shower and then we can eat, I guess?”  
“Yes, sure”, he replied.  
You headed to the bathroom, undressed and entered the shower cabin. You were cold because it was already a bit chilly in the evenings.  
The hot water felt great on your skin and you just stood there for a while enjoying the warmness.  
A few weeks have passed since Sarah’s visit. After that your connection became even deeper and Jason seemed to have lost all his insecurities regarding your feelings towards him, his troubling past and actually everything that has been standing between you two and a fulfilling relationship.  
The best point about all this was that his aggressiveness seemed to have disappeared for good. He even talked to your father again, noticing that he maybe misjudged the conversation last time, since your father really liked and respected him as your boyfriend in the meantime.  
Shortly after his significant conversation with Sarah you decided that you should move into Jason’s house. You even put your house on sale meanwhile.  
Lost in thought you didn’t hear Jason enter the bathroom, starting slightly as he sneaked into the shower cabin placing his cold hands on your hips.  
“Eek, your hands are cold”, you squeaked.  
“Sorry baby”, he said and started kissing your shoulders from behind.  
He raised his hands and started massaging them firmly.  
“You are uptight here. How was work”, he asked placing his lips at your ear.  
“It was nice. Nothing special”, you replied closing your eyes and enjoying him squeezing your shoulders.  
He moved closer, kissing your neck and as he pressed his body closely to yours you could feel his hardness at your backside.  
“Oh, ready to go, huh”, you asked smirking.  
“Well, there ain’t much time. I have to leave soon”, he whispered hoarsely into your ear.  
You turned around and placed your hands on his chest.  
“Uuuuhhh, shower sex”, you squeaked and kissed him tenderly. “This has been on my list for quite a long time now.”  
“What list”, he asked in between kisses. “Like a sex list?” He narrowed his eyes, amused.  
“No, not a real list. Just some things in my head I wanted to do with you”, you replied, giggling.  
“Why didn’t you just ask”, he said laughing. “I know you’re not shy.”  
You poked his arm, laughing out loud.  
“I don’t know, but in my eyes shower sex is kind of awkward and I…”  
“I think we can do this”, he said, lifted your leg putting it around his hip and started kissing you deeply.  
You put your arms around his neck holding on to him tightly.  
He entered you softly making your body tremble and started moving slowly.  
“So”, he asked after a while smirking. “Is it awkward?”  
“No, it isn’t”, you sighed. “It’s amazing.”  
You clawed to his shoulders breathing raggedly as his thrust became deeper, reaching all the right spots.  
He started to kiss your throat as you leaned your head back to the shower wall.  
You caressed his wet hair and indulged in his warm and wet body crashing against yours.  
“Jason”, you said, opening your eyes suddenly.  
As he didn’t respond you looked at him urgently.  
“Jason”, you moaned as he actually hit a really nice spot inside of you.  
“Did you turn off the stove?”  
“What”, he asked narrowing his eyes and breathing deeply.  
“Did you turn off the stove”, you repeated.  
“You ask me about the fucking stove now?”  
He kept on pushing in and outside of you, cackling.  
“I just don’t want our house to burn down…”  
“Baby”, he said and looked at you with raised eyebrows. “Just shut up now, please.”  
He gripped your butt cheeks, lifting you a bit further up. You sighed out loud when he pushed himself harder into you growling deeply.  
His sudden roughness caused you moan out loud and you felt your walls contracting around him.  
You gripped his hair, arching your back and groaning ecstatically as you reached your climax.  
A few moments later you felt Jason climaxing too and pressing his face against the side of your neck.  
His body was shaking slightly as he started laughing heartily.  
“The fucking stove”, he asked. “Like, really?”  
“I’m sorry”, you replied laughing.  
“But it feels good when you call it OUR house”, he said raising his head, looking softly at you.  
You beamed at him and you kissed until he let you back down.  
After you finished showering Jason got dressed for work and you ate dinner before he headed to his night shift.  
At the door you kissed him goodbye and he pulled you closer, hugging you tightly.  
“Sleep well”, he said quietly. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
“Call me at work when you’ll be heading home, ok?”  
“Sure”, he placed a kiss on your temple. “I love you.”  
“I love you.”  
You hated it when he was on night shift and wasn’t lying beside you at night. You stroked his cheek and he was about to go when something came to your mind.  
“Oh, wait”, you said gripping his arm. “You still owe me an answer.”  
“Hmm”, he uttered and raised his eyebrows.  
“You still didn’t tell me what you wanted to ask me that night after you met Sarah.”  
He smiled crookedly and lowered his gaze.  
“Yeah, you didn’t forget that”, he said smirking. “Look, I have to go now, but I promise you, we will talk about this tomorrow, ok?”  
“Ok. Take care.”  
You waited until he drove away before you went back inside. 

 

Two (Jason)

You were tired and hated the prospect of your upcoming night shift. At least you had some office work to do before you had to go on patrol. It was Thursday and based on experience the weekend started already tonight for some partygoers.  
But since Ebbing was a one-horse town there wasn’t much traffic to be expected.  
You smirked at some heavy sexual flashbacks going on in your mind.  
Remembering her sex list made you giggle.  
Calling this amazing woman yours was something you still couldn’t believe in at times. Although you promised her not have any doubts in her or your relationship it still hit you like a hammer sometimes when you thought about how dearly she loved you.  
Having her in your house permanently let you experience a happiness you never thought you would be able to feel.  
Your thoughts cheered you up a lot and your mood got better and better. This night would probably suck less than you initially thought.  
When you arrived at the station house Frank was already preparing to leave.  
“Your late, fella”, you heard him say as he put on his jacket and headed towards the door.  
“Yeah, sorry man, I kinda forgot time…”, you answered scratching the back of your head.  
“No worries pal.”  
He patted your shoulder and left with a goodbye.  
You sat down at your desk and looked at the pile of cases which you had to look through tonight. It was a tiresome work but still you preferred it to the boring patrols around Ebbing, picking up drunken teenagers from parties and giving them a lift home.  
But you loved your work, although night shifts still sucked.

 

Three (Reader)

You woke up early and headed to work. There were a lot of books waiting for you to be catalogued and shelved before you opened the store.  
As you walked by the diner you decided to get some hot coffee since it was pretty cold for this time of the season.  
It was still early and not many people were on the streets.  
The air was cold and refreshing and the silence surrounding you, made you feel calm and content. There was not a single cloud in the sky and the sun announced itself with bright beams lurking over the distant treetops.  
“Have a beautiful day.” The lady handing you the coffee smiled at you and you left winking at her.

You entered the book store and sat down at the small table drinking your coffee. Jason should be heading home soon and you couldn’t wait for him to call. You were really curious about what he had to tell you.  
In fact you already guessed it but you didn’t want to say it out loud because you didn’t want to spoil your own anticipation.  
You grinned into your coffee cup and took the last sip before you stood up and started putting books out of the boxes.

It took you almost an hour to sort and store the books. Finally Mary arrived and you opened the store for the customers.  
“Finally Friday”, Mary sighed and you started to go through the shelves, putting back books customers left lying around.  
“Yes, thank God”, you replied smiling. “Jason was on night shift, so we both have the whole weekend off.”  
“Lucky you. I will probably be lying all day on my couch watching cheesy romantic comedies hating all the stupid characters being sooo in loooove.”  
You both laughed.  
“You could come over and watch something with us”, you suggested.  
“Oh yes and hating you two lovebirds instead”, she laughed out loud. “I don’t think so.”  
“I mean it, chick”, you replied. “You can come over and we’ll watch The Way We Were again. Jason loves this movie.”  
You smiled at the thought of this. You never watched this movie and when Jason showed it to you one night you loved it instantly. At first he was rather afraid you wouldn’t like it, because it was old and soppy but you really enjoyed it. Mostly because you found it adorable how enthusiastic he was about it. 

The phone ringing ripped you out of your daydreams.  
Mary answered the phone and looked at you a few moments later.  
“It’s for you”, she said handing you the phone.  
You lightened up because this meant that Jason was heading home and you could wish him a good morning.  
“Hello”, you said.  
“Miss (y/n)”, you heard a deep warm voice at the other end of the phone.  
Ok, it wasn’t Jason. It was a customer.  
No, it wasn’t and you knew it.  
“Chief Abercrombie here.”  
Your heart dropped and it felt like it exploded, spilling all its insides to the floor.

Jason had to stay longer at work. He had to go and arrest somebody. His car broke and he had to be picked up by a breakdown van. He….  
“Jason is in hospital.”

No. No….

“W—What happened”, you asked quietly, trying to stay calm.

He cut himself. He broke his toe. He…

“He was shot in the stomach”, Chief Abercrombie said.  
His voice was like velvet. It was warm and calming and you wondered why you never realized how soothing the sound of it was.  
“He was shot….”, you repeated. “He was shot….by who?”  
“This we cannot say for sure yet but we have a suspect in custody.”  
“Who is it”, you asked further, because you were horribly afraid to ask the most important question now.  
“I can’t tell you the details at this stage.”  
“How…”, you felt your voice failing. “How is he?”  
Agony was washing over your body like a raging wave. You did not want to know. You did not want to feel.  
“His state was critical but he’s stable now the docs say. The bullet missed his liver by millimeters. He was operated at night and is still unconscious. But he’s stable they say.”  
You squeezed your eyes shut tightly covering them with your hand.  
“(y/n)…”, you heard Abercrombie say softly. “I guess he will be fine again.”  
“Can I come”, you asked with a shaky voice.  
“Of course you can. Tell me when, so I can pick you up at the parking lot.”  
Mary was watching you and listening all the time, so when you looked at her she just nodded nervously.  
“I’ll be there in twenty minutes”, you said and hung up.  
“Mary”, you said in a scratchy voice.  
“I heard everything. Take my car and go! Are you able to drive?”  
You nodded and took the keys she was handing you.  
You exited the store and got into Mary’s car.  
Your chest was hurting and every breath you took caused a burning pain in your lungs.  
Driving slowly you tried to concentrate on the street, avoiding the thought of Jason lying in the hospital bed.  
You started humming and singing in a quiet tone.

Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows.  
Everything that’s wonderful is what I feel when we’re together  
Brighter than a lucky penny

…The bullet missed his liver by millimeters….

When you’re near the rain just disappears, dear  
And I feel so fine  
Just to know that you are mine.

You kept on humming, fixing the street, trying not to think.

When you reached the hospital’s parking lot, you spotted Chief Abercrombie already waiting for you.  
You parked and got out of the car, your legs trembling terribly.

“(y/n)”, he said taking you by your upper arms. “Are you ok?”  
He smiled softly and looked at you with a warm and caring looking. His calmness soothed your agitation a bit.  
It couldn’t be that bad if he acted like that, you thought.  
“Yes, I am ok”, you said and your body relaxed a bit. “How is Jason? Is he awake already?”  
“No, not yet. But you should better talk to one of the docs for proper information.”  
He squeezed your arms tightly, then put one arm around your shoulders and you started walking towards the main entrance.  
Your legs felt like jelly and you felt sick but you tried to compose yourself for you knew that you needed all your powers now.  
“Do you think they will tell me something? I am no relative”, you said and panic started to rise inside of you.  
“Don’t worry”, he smiled. “We told them you are engaged.”  
“What”, you looked at him. “You think that’s ok?”  
“I think it’s not an actual lie, right? You two could easily be engaged by now. But let’s stop talking about this before I finally get a bad conscience for lying to the friendly doctor.”

You entered the building and the Chief guided you to one of the elevators.  
Jason lay in the intensive care unit and when you stepped out of the elevator Chief Abercrombie headed straight up to a young female doctor.  
“Dr. Mason, this is Miss (y/n)”, he pushed you forwards a bit.  
The doctor held her hand out to you and you took it feebly.  
“Miss (y/n), my name is Katherine Mason and I am officer Dixon’s attending physician. I operated him. You are officer Dixon’s fiancée then?”  
“Yeah, well, kind of”, you stammered and felt totally overcharged all at once. “I am sorry, I just…” You sank your head and felt like sobbing out all of your agony.  
“It’s ok. Don’t worry. I am completely satisfied with your answer and Chief Abercrombie already informed me about your relationship, so it’s fine, really.”  
“How bad is it”, you asked, lifting your head again. Your voice sounded strange, like it didn’t belong to you.  
“It was really close. He lay on the street for about half an hour and luckily the shooter missed his organs otherwise it would have ended more seriously. The surgery was five hours ago so it is not uncommon he’s still unconscious. He can breathe on his own, that’s the most important thing.”  
You listened to what she was telling you. Imagining Jason lying on the street, all alone, with a bullet wound made you sick and you felt a sting in your heart.  
“Can I see him now”, you asked.  
“Yes, sure”, Dr. Mason answered and you were surprised because you assumed she would say no. “He’s over there in room 213.”  
Slowly you started to walk into the direction she pointed to and your heart dropped a beat.  
Abercrombie went first and opened the door for you, guiding you inside and closing it behind you.  
You stepped in and there he was lying. The monitor’s standing around his bed were peeping and buzzing.  
Carefully you sat down on the bed beside him, placing your palm on his cheek.  
He was pale as a sheet and his eyes where surrounded by dark circles.  
There was a broad bandage around his head with many compresses underneath at its back.  
His breathing was calm though and his body was warm.  
You took his hand and entangled your fingers into his. An IV catheter was stuck to the back of his hand and the tube led to a hanging bottle of liquid. Painkillers you guessed.  
You lowered your upper body towards him and placed your head on his chest carefully. His heartbeat was fast but it was the most beautiful sound you could imagine at this moment.  
Raising your head a bit you looked at him and kissed his lips. They were warm but rough and dry.  
“Jason,” you whispered. “Wake up, baby.” Your eyes filled with tears and laying your head on his shoulder you started weeping silently, squeezing his hand tightly. 

Some time later you heard a knocking at the door and Dr. Mason stepped in.  
“I have to check out the heart”, she said smiling.  
Reluctantly you stood up and let her come closer.  
“Oh, you made his heartbeat fast I guess”, she said and looked at you. “No, don’t worry”, she added as she saw you looking at her anxiously. “That’s totally fine. Maybe this gets his circulation going.” She beamed at you.  
“You shouldn’t worry too much”, she went on. “His body is weak after what he went through. It needs rest and comfort and I think I can even promise you that he will wake up soon.”  
You managed to produce a little smile.  
“Not easy being with a cop, huh”, she said taking his pulse.  
“Well, I never would have thought that something like this could happen….here in Ebbing”, you replied and sat down at the foot of the bed.  
“Yes, you’re right. But we still have GSWs a lot here actually.”  
“GSWs”, you asked.  
“Gun shot wounds. But mostly they are hunting accidents or just cases of stupidity.”  
She stepped back from the bed and straightened her scrub.  
“Yeah, right”, you said musing. “Can you tell me what exactly happened?”  
“I think you should wait for the police to talk to you”, she replied and headed towards the door. “Talk to him. It will help him find his way back.”  
“Ok, thank you”, you said.  
She left and you moved up again placing your hand on Jason’s forehead tracing his hairline tenderly.  
“Never in my life have I been as scared as I was after the Chief told me you were shot”, you said and traced his eyebrows. “If felt like my heart was exploding.”  
You lay down beside him putting your arm on his chest and cuddling close to him.  
Your forehead was pressed to his cheek and you listened to his breathing for a while.  
“You have to wake up now, Jason”, you mumbled kissing his jaw line. “I need you near me. When you are not around there’s something missing inside of me. Being with you is the best thing that happened to me so far and I love you so much.”  
You felt tears dwelling in your eyes and you shut them tight feeling an agonizing heat in your chest.  
“I want you to wake up and hold me close. Seeing you like that breaks my heart.”

Wake up. Please, wake up, Jason…

 

Four (Jason)

“Jason”, you heard her whisper. “Jason...”  
You opened your eyes.  
She was lying beneath you. Her body was shivering and she was breathing heavily.  
You felt her hot breath on your skin. The look on her face after making love was the most beautiful thing you have ever seen.  
Her soft and affectionate glance and her slightly parted lips when she whispered your name, telling you how much she loved you. All this made your body weak and your heart full with the most tender emotions and a love you never thought you’d be able to feel.  
You buried your face in the side of her neck closing your eyes, breathing in deeply and trying to memorise every nuance of her sweet scent.  
She stroked the back of your head with her fingertips. Strangely enough she loved to do this. You covered her face with kisses while her breathing became even again.

A sudden peal of thunder made you start.  
When you opened your eyes again she was gone. There was pitch-black darkness surrounding you and you felt like falling.  
The ice cold wind was howling in your face and you felt alone. She was gone and you were alone.  
“Jason,” you heard from the distance.  
“Wake up. Please, wake up, Jason…”

 

Five (Reader)

You must have dozed off because you started at someone placing his hand on your shoulder.  
“Hello (y/n).” It was Sergeant Conolly.  
“Oh, hi”, you replied and straightened yourself.  
“He didn’t wake up yet.” It was not a question.  
“No, the doc says he might be asleep for another couple of hours.”  
“Damn it, Jason”, he said and looked at him stricken.  
“Sarge”, you said.  
“Please, call me Cedric.” He held his hand out to you.  
You took it and he kept on holding your hand.  
“What happened, Cedric?”  
He breathed in deeply and looked you in the eyes.  
“It’s not officially confirmed by now, but we arrested Steven Baker in the early morning hours after his girlfriend called an ambulance telling that her boyfriend shot a police officer down.”  
Your mouth dropped open.  
“Steve…Baker?”  
“Yes, you know him, right? He was the guy Jason got into a fight with.”  
“That’s right”, you answered and felt instantly dizzy. “But….why and how…Did he already confess?”  
“Not yet”, Cedric raised his eyebrows. “He was heavily drunk when we got him at his place. The colleagues at the station house are questioning him right now. In my opinion it’s a clear-cut issue. The girl told us they were parking by the road arguing about Baker being drunk and driving the car. Jason was on patrol and wanted to check on them. When Baker recognised Jason he started insulting him whereupon Jason told him to step out of the car. Well, he didn’t and when Jason came nearer Baker fired his gun. After that he sped away and left Jason lying on the ground. The girl just called the ambulance when they arrived at Baker’s house.”  
You stood there petrified. Tears were burning in your eyes and your head was spinning.  
“It’s my fault”, you suddenly said. “They had a fight about me and now Jason lies here and it’s my fault.”  
Cedric pulled you closer and embraced your shaking body.  
“It’s not, of course”, he said emphatically.  
You were crying now. Not just whimpering, but crying loud into his shoulder. His uniform would be ruined but you didn’t care and you stood there for some more minutes while all the agony you kept inside flooded outwards. 

You sat down at the little table standing in Jason’s room, without talking much. You were glad Cedric stayed. He has known Jason for quiet a long time and it was a good feeling having him around.  
His presence made you calmer and letting you cry at his shoulder put away the pressure that was lying heavy on your heart.  
“He always talks about you at work, you know”, Cedric began. “It was terribly annoying at first because we weren’t used to him talking that much.” He giggled.  
“I would really like to know what he actually gave away”, you said smirking suspiciously.  
“Oh well, no details of course.”  
You laughed.  
“You know what”, you said and smiled weakly. “Do you wanna know a funny detail? Maybe this one could develop into a jolly anecdote we will be telling at parties when this horrible episode is over.”  
“Yes, sure”, he replied.  
“That night you forgot your keys at the station house, you remember?”  
He raised his eyebrows.  
“Yeah, why and how do you know”, he asked baffled.  
“Do you have the slightest idea how close you were to crushing our first encounter?” You started laughing. You were so worn out and dizzy your felt like drunk. Maybe that was why you told Cedric this story. Or maybe it was rather because you felt close to him at this very moment.  
“You had a date at the station house?”  
“Well, I wouldn’t call it a date”, you burst out into laughter and covered your eyes.  
“Oh my God, really”, he said and furled his eyebrows.  
You both laughed frantically now and didn’t even realize how Jason raised his hand, pointing in your direction.

“Jason”, you called out as you noticed that he was moving. You headed to the bed and placed your hands on his face.  
Slowly he opened his eyes a bit but shut them tight again.  
“Where am I”, he hushed with a scratchy voice.  
“You are in hospital, baby”, you said stroking his face soothingly.  
His hand moved to his belly searching for the wound. His body jerked a bit and his face was twisted in pain.  
“Shall I call the doc”, you asked. “Are you in pain?”  
“I need some water”, he said quietly.  
Cedric stepped to the table and got Jason a glass of water.  
He handed it to you and you helped Jason lifting his upper body a bit. You placed the glass at his lips and he took a small sip.  
He hissed from pain again and laid his head back on the pillow.  
“I will call the doc”, Cedric said and left the room.  
You sat down beside Jason, stroking his arm.  
His eye where closed and he tried to breath calmly but you knew that he was bearing up against the pain.  
After a while he placed his hand on your thigh opening his eyes.  
“Are you ok”, he asked and you took his hand.  
“Yes I am ok, but how about you?”  
“I don’t know”, he smiled crookedly. “How am I?”  
“You will be ok.” Your heart ached as you realized again that he could have died out there lying on the street.  
You sank your head placing it on his shoulder.  
“I was so afraid”, you whispered, feeling your eyes fill with tears.  
“It’s okay, baby”, he said. “Everything will be ok.”  
You stayed like that in silence until Cedric came back followed by Dr. Mason.  
“Officer Dixon”, she said and positioned herself opposite you. She took out a little lamp and pointed the light into Jason’s eyes. “How are you feeling?”  
“Pretty week I guess”, he answered and coughed slightly. “It hurts, a lot, actually.”  
“Yes I know, we have to increase the dosage of painkillers now you are awake.”  
She scribbled something on Jason’s patient record.  
“So, do you remember what happened”, Dr. Mason asked.  
“Yeah, I think I remember. Steven Baker”, he said and looked at Cedric.  
“Yeah, we got him”, Cedric nodded.  
“No organs where injured, you were lucky officer”, Dr. Mason went on. “If no complications emerge, I think you’ll be able to walk properly again in 7 to 10 days, so you could leave the hospital in two weeks I guess.”  
You’re face lightened up and Jason smiled weakly.  
“I’ll leave you to rest now”, she said and headed for the door. “You should sleep as often as you can.”  
“Can (y/n) stay”, he asked, looking at you.  
“Of course. We can get you a makeshift bed”, she said and smirked. “Police officers still benefit from some special treatment in this hospital.”  
“That’s great, thank you”, you said hiding a side-smirk at Jason.  
“And after all you’re engaged”, she said winking and left the room.  
“We are”, he raised his eyebrows looking up at you. “I think I did miss something actually.”  
“No, you didn’t. Chief Abercrombie invented this emergency lie so the doc could inform me about your condition.” You stroked his cheek.  
“Oh, ok”, he sighed.  
“I think I will go back to the station house and see what’s going on with this chap”, Cedric finally said and prepared to leave. “I will give you a call when I have some news.”  
“Thank you, Cedric. Thanks for everything.” Jason tried to raise his torso and reach out his hand but cried out in pain.  
Cedric stepped closer and took Jason’s hand.  
“No big deal, fella”, he said and rested his hand on Jason’s shoulder. “Get about soon.”

After Cedric left you lay down beside Jason talking a bit but he dropped off again and again, so you let him sleep, caressing his face tenderly.  
You couldn’t express how happy you were that he was in such a good condition after what he went through. Your heart was full with happiness and joy right now and you just wanted to be close to him and never let him go.

You spent the first three nights in Jason’s room, helping him, comforting him and just being close.  
Since you had to go back to work you spent the coming nights at home. You visited Jason everyday and stayed until he went to sleep. A few times you picked up momma Dixon and took her with you to the hospital.  
Almost two week have past before Jason could stand up and walk without being too much in pain. He needed crutches but he enjoyed it massively to leave his room finally, steady on his own legs.  
“Did the doc reveal finally when you’ll be able to leave hospital”, you asked as you walked around the floors.  
“She said I could leave in a few days if the big check tomorrow turns out ok”, Jason answered.  
He looked really well meanwhile and finally got his healthy complexion back.  
“You can’t imagine how I’m looking forward to be back home, sleeping in my own bed, with you”, he said and looked softly at you.  
You stopped and turned to him placing your arms around his hips.  
“I can’t wait”, you said and kissed him. “I hate sleeping without you.”  
He kissed you back leaning in closer.  
“I miss you so much”, he whispered against your lips.  
“Enough walking”, you said. “We should go back to your room.”  
Before you entered Jason’s room you stopped and told him you would go and talk to Dr. Mason for a while.  
Jason went in and lay back down on his bed. 

Some minutes later you entered the room too, closed the door and produced a key out of your pocket, holding it up.  
Jason looked at you slightly dazed.  
You turned around and locked the door.  
“Where did you get the key”, Jason asked giggling.  
“Oh, well, I talked to Doc Mason for a while and she totally understood our vexation about the lack of privacy here. And since you are well and will leave soon anyways, she didn’t mind breaking the law a bit.”  
You came closer and positioned yourself beside him. He turned to his side slowly and kissed your nose and eyebrows.  
“You are terrific”, he said embracing you really tightly.  
“You know, I missed you too actually and I really would like to make out a bit”, you said, pressing your head against his chest.  
“That’s the best offer I heard in days, baby”, he said, lifting your head, placing his lips on yours.  
You deepened the kiss instantly and sighed relieved and eased.  
He hands traced your back up and down and you pushed him softly to his back, letting him lay his head back on the pillow so you had better access to his neck.  
You started to stroke his throat covering it with kisses. He purred contentedly trying to pull you on top of him.  
“You think that is a good idea”, you mumbled.  
“Let’s try”, he replied.  
“I think it would be better you were in a sitting position”, you suggested.  
“Yeah, you may be right.”  
He sat down leaning his back against the headrest. You carefully sat down on top of him and you kissed again.  
He moaned quietly and as you saw his face twisted with pain you let go of his lips.  
“It hurts, right”, you said, looking compassionately at him.  
“Yes, it does”, he answered. “Goddamn.” He smiled crookedly and you cupped his face.  
“It’s ok, sweetheart”, you kissed his forehead. “We just have to wait a few days longer, I guess.”  
He buried his face into your shoulder.  
“I don’t want to wait any longer”, he said and laughed desperately.  
“I know, baby.” You stroked his hair smirking.  
“You could tell me what you would like to do now”, you suggested. “So we have something to look forward to.”  
His body shook with laughter.  
“This is torture actually, you know?”  
“Oh, please”, you looked at him pleadingly. “Just a bit. Tell me what you would like to do to me, Jason.” The last words you hushed into his ear, starting to nibble on his earlobe.  
“Oh, boy”, he said hoarsely. “As long as you don’t move to much.”  
You smirked, kissing his temples and stroking the back of his head.  
He started to kiss your neck.  
“I want to kiss your sweet pussy”, he whispered.  
“Oh really,” you hushed as he leaned back and kissed your lips softly, letting his tongue trace your upper lip. “I would like that.”  
“What about you?”  
“I really would like to ride you now.”  
“This would probably kill me currently, but why not?”  
You both laughed and he leaned back again.  
“So, I heard we are officially engaged, huh”, he said smirking mischievously.  
“I think so, yes”, you replied.  
“You already guessed what I wanted to ask you the other day, right”, he asked raising his eyebrows.  
“I think I did”, you beamed at him.  
“But under these circumstances and due to the lack of a certain small but absolutely necessary item”, he stroked your ring finger with his fingertips. “I would prefer to ask you at a later date.”  
You smiled broadly.  
“Ok, so I will say yes at a later date.”

THE END


End file.
